musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Google Play Music Access
At the moment only browsing is supported, but not uploading or downloading/playing (essential plugin functionality). I cant understand what's wrong with uploading/downloading, so I've deleted uploaded package for now. If somebody wants to help me with resolving uploading/downloading issue, just let me know - I will provide you my latest c# source code and the link to working Python code. LAST UPDATED 2014-05-15 Plugin Forum Thread Plugin author: boroda74 Description Plugin allows to use Google Play Music library with MusicBee, upload and download tracks and playlists. Installation ''Introduction: '' Forgive me for sophisticated installation instructions. There is no official Google Play Music API and reverse engineering is very hard. *If you want to use plugin only for uploading tracks, but not for playing/downloading (using two-sync playlist option in Google device properties) online tracks, just skip to Step 6. *If you used Google Music Manager for uploading tracks on PC running MusicBee earlier just skip to Step 6. *If you didn't use Google Music Manager for uploading tracks go to Step 1. ''Step 1: '' Install Music Manager. Download link can be found on Google Play Music web page. Don't upload anything at this moment with Music Manager. ''Step 2: '' Create empty folder 'google' on desktop. Place one track which was not uploaded earlier to 'google' folder. ''Step 3: '' Upload 'google' folder with Music Manager. Exit Music Manger. ''Step 4: '' Delete 'google' folder from desktop. Delete uploaded track from online library with Google Play Music web interface if you want. ''Step 5: '' Uninstall Music Manger if you want. ''Note: '' These steps will make Music Manager to register itself as uploader and downloader. Plugin will emulate Music Manager to download/play tracks. All this is needed because I don't know how to register (authorize) plugin as downloader. ''Step 6: '' Extract content of archive to plugins subfolder of MusicBee installation folder (e.g. to "c:\program files\musicbee\plugins"). Go to "Edit> Preferences> Plugins" to tune up plugin. How to use plugin Click "Tools> Turn Google Play Music Access on" menu item. Setup Google (auto) synchronization settings. If you need to finish working with Google Music library right-click on Google virtual device and select "Safely Remove". ;NOTE 1 :You can assign a hotkey or toolbar button to "Google Play Music Access: Turn on/off" command. ;NOTE 2 :Tracks are downloaded to "AppData\Google Play Music Downloaded Files" folder. Then they are moved to new location if library auto-organization is enabled. ;NOTE 3 :Login to Google might fail sometimes for unknown reason, just press "Login" button again. I spent too much time trying to resolve this and leaved this as is because it works anyway. After you have successful login you won't need to enter password and authorization code anymore. ;NOTE 4 :If you used Music Manager for uploading (just uploading is sufficient), but can't download/play online tracks then go to plugin settings and try to change Music Manager ID to another possible ID (MusicBee restart is not required). Then try to play online tracks again. Screenshots File:Gpm_settings.png File:Gpm_syncback.png Uninstallation Go to 'Edit> Preferences> Plugins'. Click 'Uninstall'. Plugin will delete all automatically created files (e.g. settings), but you need to exit MusicBee and manually delete all files that were included in plugin .zip. Limitations and known issues *You can use several MusicBee installations, but if several libraries have the same tracks then these tracks will be duplicated. *Album artworks won't be uploaded/downloaded to/from Google Music library. *You can synchronize Google Music library and browse it, but you can't manually add/delete tracks to/from Google library. *If you change tags of track after uploading it to Google Music library, tags of uploaded track won't be updated. To update tags you need to delete online track and reupload it. *Track durations are not uploaded so you can't seek uploaded tracks using web interface. Nevertheless, you can seek online tracks playing them in MusicBee. License Do all you want with plugin binary and source code at your own risk. Credits Special thanks to user leo_r for his Google Music Playlist Sync plugin which I've taken as starting point for 3d version of my plugin. Download Currently unavailable. What's new? ''May 15, 2014'' #Finally I've fixed Google server compatibility issues, plugin works again now. ''February 20, 2014'' #New option 'Play local tracks instead of online tracks when possible'. Go to plugin preferences to change it. ''February 19, 2014'' #New option 'Automatically add played tracks to library/inbox'. Go to plugin preferences to change it. #Some bugfixes. ''January 27, 2014'' #Typo corrections. ''January 23, 2014'' #Some bug fixes. ''January 21, 2014'' #Fixed Music Manager compatibility issues. See NOTE 4. ''January 17, 2014'' #Installation instructions are updated. Read them in case of upgrading plugin. #Google server compatibility fixes. Previous version of plugin stopped to work for me at all. #Fixed downloading/playing online tracks. #Fixed that list of online tracks was retrieved only partially. #Added option to display warning window when retrieving the list of online tracks is completed. #Added option to play sound when retrieving the list of online tracks is completed. #Minor improvements and bugfixes. ''November 27, 2013'' #Fixed recent problems with track uploading. Track durations aren't uploaded any more. ''November 18, 2013'' #Minor bugfixes. ''November 16, 2013'' #Fixed that playlists were not uploaded (playlists themselves, not playlist tracks). #Now track durations are uploaded correctly. ''November 13, 2013'' #Fixed UI glitch in plugin settings window. ''November 11, 2013'' #Source files are updated. ''November 07, 2013'' #Enhanced error handling. ''November 01, 2013'' #Added support for 2-step Google verification. Of course you need to generate application password. #Now F5 refreshes list of online tracks if you changed online library content outside plugin. Refreshing may take some time though. Category:Plugins